Bad Days
by Cata-Chan1
Summary: Todo el mundo es un completo desastre. Demonios salen de enormes grietas del piso que fueron provocadas por terremotos de una intensidad nunca antes vista que no dejaron un edificio en pie. Terribles catástrofes naturales, Erupciones de volcanes, Tsunamis, Maremotos. El mundo se está destruyendo pero... ¿por que Death City está intacta? Nuevo título de "Eventos desafortunados"
1. ¡Demonios!

**Holitaaas, soy Cata-Chan y para cuando sea la ama y señora del mundo seré Cata-Sama muajaja. Bueno, bueno al tema, este fic lo pensé hace muuuucho tiempo, solo que me daba mucha flojera pasarlo al pc y bueno lo logré :3 esta historia será algo corta o larga, o no tengo idea aún de cuanto será porque ya en el primer capitulo y en la primera parte he puesto mucho, y eso es porque me gustan las historias rápidas y directo al grano, si son lentas me gustan con bastante humor y misterio y bueno mejor no les quito mas tiempo, y como decían por ahí a leers que mañana se puede acabars el mundo :D**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece por que si me perteneciera no estaría escribiendo fics en esta página.**

**Pov General**

Esa mañana era muy calurosa, demasiado calurosa para cualquier ser viviente que se encontrase en aquella ciudad. El clima era tal, que terminó despertando a Maka Albarn, quien con paso perezoso logró llegar hasta el baño de su departamento y calmar un poco el calor bañándose con agua helada. Cuando terminó, se vistió y fue a desayunar. Cada cierto tiempo miraba el reloj colgado en la pared ya que faltaba poco para ir a juntarse con su amiga Tsubaki, para juntas ir a comprar trajes de baño ya que los de hace un año les quedaban pequeños.

Ese día era el primero en que Maka desayunaba sola, normalmente lo hacía con su padre pero desde que él se fue a Death City para arreglar unos asuntos con su madre se ha sentido bastante sola aunque no le guste admitirlo, y solo se había ido hace dos días atrás, esos últimos dos días Tsubaki se fue a quedar a dormir al departamento de Maka porque también estaba sola, sus padres habían ido con su hermano a pasar las vacaciones con su abuela, ella no fue porque quería acompañar a Maka.

Mientras Maka se llevaba un poco de pan a la boca sintió que la mesa empezaba a moverse y no solo la mesa también su silla, cuando se levantó del asiento se dio cuenta de que era un terremoto y no uno cualquiera sino que uno muy fuerte que tiró cada objeto sobre las mesas y muebles que tenía en su departamento, las paredes comenzaron a trisarse y las ventanas se destruyeron bruscamente. Rápidamente salió de su departamento y corrió escaleras abajo intentando no caerse y esquivando todos los palos, fierros, cuadros y unos escombros que caían por el camino. Cuando logró salir del edificio todo era un completo caos, no había edificio que no se estuviera destrozando, los autos iban y venían a gran velocidad arrastrando con ellos a algún inocente desesperado que intentaba huir de los enormes cables eléctricos que caían violentamente contra el pavimento, el piso comenzó a trisarse y Maka estaba paralizada viendo como la gente gritaba y corría desesperada, solo se despertó cuando un poste de luz cayó a su lado, haciendo que se asustara y comenzara a correr rápidamente.

**Pov Maka**

Todo era un enorme desastre y no había lugar donde me pudiera esconder. Corrí un buen rato hasta que llegué a lo que alguna vez fue un parque, me puse en un lugar alejado de los cables de electricidad y de cualquier edificio o construcción que pudiera caerme encima. Había mucha gente en ese lugar, de entre ese montón pude ver a Tsubaki que estaba totalmente aterrada, intentaba no caerse por la pose en la que se encontraba.

-¡Tsubaki! ¡Tsubaki! –_Grité hasta que volteó a verme y se acerco a mí_- Tsubaki ¿Estás bien?

-Si, ¿y tú?

-también, hasta ahora no me ha caído nada encima

En ese momento el fuerte terremoto por fin se detuvo.

-uf al fin –_dijo Tsubaki suspirando pesadamente_- fue muy largo ¿Cuánto duró? Veinte, ¿veinticinco minutos?

-no lo sé, pero siempre después de un gran terremoto vienen las replicas, así que aún es algo peligroso

-vamos a la ciudad a ver que sucedió, no creo que pueda caernos alguna cosa, debe estar todo destruido –_miró tristemente el piso_-

-tranquila Tsubaki, piensa que por lo menos nosotras estamos bien –_aunque también me preocupa toda la gente que debió morir aplastada por todas las cosas que cayeron_-

Caminamos lentamente viendo a todos lados, revisando cada detalle, de lo que fue nuestra ciudad mientras Tsubaki intentaba comunicarse con su familia.

-¿te contestaron? –_Pregunté viendo afligida hacia todos lados_-

-no, las líneas están saturadas

-y ahora ¿Qué haremos?

-no lo sé… hum, podríamos ir a recoger algunas cosas que tal vez se hayan salvado de nuestras casas

-si, vamos a recogerlas y luego nos juntamos en el parque

-si

Nos separamos y apenas avanzamos unos metros, cada una por su lado, cuando un fuerte terremoto, más fuerte que el anterior, sacudió la ciudad, abriendo una gigantesca grieta en donde nos habíamos dividido con Tsubaki. Entre más duraba el terremoto la grieta se hacía mucho más grande llevándose consigo edificios y gente que no pudo evitar caer en ella. El terremoto terminó mucho más rápido que el anterior pero fue mucho más fuerte. Tsubaki quedó a un lado de la gran grieta y yo al otro, la gente comenzó a juntarse en la orilla.

-¡Tsubaki!

-¡Maka!

Gritamos cada una por nuestro lado. La grieta era muy larga y ancha. Luego de un rato llegó un chico en bicicleta, sumamente cansado.

-¡La grieta se extiende hasta más allá de la ciudad! – _Con el poco aire que le quedaba-gritó_

En ese momento llegaron unos policías y comenzaron a alejar a la gente de esa grieta y escoltándola hasta algún sitio del cual nunca nos informaron o especificaron cual era.

-¡Tsubaki! ¡Nos encontraremos de nuevo! ¡No lo olvides! –_grité antes de que un policía me empujara_-

-¡Por supuesto que sí Maka! –_Gritó desde su lado mientras otro policía la comenzó a llevar junto a toda la otra gente_-

En el momento en que nos separamos se escuchó un enorme chirrido que provenía desde dentro de la grieta, luego de un rato el chirrido se hizo más fuerte y a él se e unieron más sonidos de chirridos que se escuchaban cada vez mas fuertes.

Los policías se detuvieron, se acercaron cuidadosamente y miraron dentro de esta, luego de mirar un rato se alejaron rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –_se escapó de mis labios al mirar la cara de los policías y como sacaban sus armas_-

De la gran grieta aparecieron como arañas unas extrañas criaturas que miraban con esfuerzo hacia todos lados ya que la luz del fuerte sol les llegaba a los ojos. La gente estaba paralizada y más de alguno huyó velozmente al ver a esas extrañas criaturas emerger de la grieta, a cada momento salían más y más y la gente se alejaba lentamente dándoles espacio. Un pequeño niño que estaba entre el público se acercó a una de las criaturas mientras un policía intentaba detenerlo, la criatura miró al niño y al policía y sin piedad se lanzó contra los dos y los atacó hasta matarlos, las demás criaturas siguieron a la primera y se abalanzaron contra la gente atacándola. Todos comenzaron a correr y a empujarse lo más lejos posible de aquellas criaturas y estas a su vez corrían detrás de nosotros. Del cuerpo destrozado del niño y el policía salieron un par de bolitas flotantes que tenían un brillo a su alrededor y eran de color celeste.

La gente me empujaba y casi caí al piso dos veces, con esfuerzo intenté salir de la masa de personas y cuando lo logré corrí y entré a uno de los pocos locales que no estaban completamente destruidos, un pequeño supermercado, me metí hasta el fondo del pequeño supermercado y ahí me escondí un buen rato, no era la única, allí dentro había mucha más gente. Sentí como la puerta se abría y me acurruque más al fondo entre un estante de galletas y unos cereales, –_que misteriosamente iban desapareciendo entre más nerviosa me ponía_- me fijé bien y vi que lo que había entrado era otro de esos monstruos –_y las galletas desaparecían más rápido_- que olfateaba y observaba atentamente el lugar. El monstruo se acercó a una mujer que abrazaba a su hijo de manera protectora, él se relamía mientras la mujer apretaba más a su hijo contra sí misma y cuando el monstruo se dispuso a dar un mortal manotazo, no me dí cuenta cuando estaba detrás de él.

-¡oye cosa fea! –_El monstruo volteó_- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Acaso crees puedes llegar y comer lo que te da la regalada gana! –_y el se relamió mi valentía se fue al demonio- _hem… ¡no puedes ir por ahí comiendo gente! ¡Eso es malo! –_Y es exactamente por eso que no puedo hacer diálogos para películas de acción en Hollywood_- ¡y por que es malo no se hace! _-¡Bravo!-_

-¡mas poder! –_Dijo el demonio de una manera que me heló hasta los huesos_-

Se lanzó contra mí y yo no pude evitar el feroz ataque, terminé de espalda al piso con el sobre mi, acercó su boca a mi cara pero yo no estaba dispuesta a ser devorada por un monstruo, con una fuerte patada lo lancé hacia atrás lo que me dio tiempo para levantarme y correr con él detrás de mí. En un momento no me dí cuenta cuando él me alcanzó y arañó con fuerza mi pierna derecha haciéndome caer de cara al piso, lo que él aprovechó para acercarse más a mí, aunque por supuesto que yo no me dejaría matar tan fácilmente, lo golpeé con una patada en la cara usando toda la fuerza de mi pierna izquierda, el retrocedió y cuando volvía a acercarse a mi abrí rápida y desesperadamente un saco de harina que estaba cerca y se lo lancé en la cara haciendo que me diera un poco de tiempo para tratar de buscar un escondite arrastrándome por el piso como podía. La gente de la tienda miraba mi batalla escondida entre los pasillos pero sin perderse detalle de lo que sucedía. Mientras me arrastraba llegué a esconderme detrás de una de las cajas, buscaba algo que me sirviera cuando encontré un cuchillo, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomé y miré cuidadosamente por un costado de la caja, fue ahí cuando me lo topé de frente y levantó sus dos zarpas frente a mí…

**Pov Tsubaki**

Desde que me separé de Maka todo fue una locura, la gente comenzó a correr desesperada porque de la grieta parecieron unos enormes monstruos y yo fui empujada por todos, casi quedé sin aire un momento y más de alguna vez me topé con esos monstruos de frente pero tuve la suerte de escaparme antes de que alguno me hiriera.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido y mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomé y contesté.

-¿Ho-Hola? –_dije fijándome por si algún monstruo aparecía, aunque éramos escoltados por la policía es mejor prevenir que lamentar_-

-¡Tsubaki! ¡¿Estás bien?! –_Casi lloré al escuchar esa voz_-

-¡¿mamá?! ¡Mamá! ¡Si estoy bien! ¿Cómo están ustedes?

-vamos viajando a Death City, es el único lugar que no está lleno de terremotos o demonios hasta donde sabemos

-¿en serio? ¿Por qué?

-no lo sabemos, pero es mejor que tú también vengas, por favor cuídate ¿Dónde estás?

-estoy todavía en la ciudad, estamos siendo escoltados por unos policías

-tal vez te lleven a Death City, quédate cerca de ellos y atenta a todo ¿si?

-si mamá

-bueno ahora tengo que colgar, adiós, te quiero

-si yo también, cuídense –_luego de eso cortó_-

Continué con mi camino junto a toda la gente cuando me dí cuenta que los policías ya no nos escoltaban sino que estaban sus restos en el piso y los monstruos corrían a toda velocidad detrás de nosotros. La gente corría desesperada mientras que esas bestias aparecían por todos lados como arañas. Corrí lo más rápido que podía mientras veía como la gente más lenta que yo era cruelmente destrozada liberando de sus restos una extraña esfera celeste que tenía un lindo brillo. Mientras corría me metí a una pequeña feria, llena de puestos con todo tipo de cosas y algunos juegos, me escondí dentro de uno de los puestos tratando de relajar mí acelerada respiración. Cuando ya me había relajado un poco un enorme monstruo apareció frente a mí y mostrándome un enorme machete me sonrió malignamente, estaba totalmente acorralada, sin escapatoria, era mi fin, cuando el monstruo levantó su enorme machete se paralizó y abrió los ojos de par en par dejó caer su machete, que si no es por que me corro cae sobre mí, y luego de retorcerse un rato, su cuerpo cae sobre mí y de pronto se transforma en una esfera igual a la que salía de la gente, nada más que esta era de color rojo.

-¡Nyajajajaja! ¡Esa pequeñez no era nada para alguien tan grande como yo! ¡Nyajajaja! –_Detrás de la extraña bestia apareció un chico de pelo celeste riendo como un loco_- ¿estás bien pequeña mortal? _-¿he? ¿A que se refiere con mortal?-_

-esto… Si, gracias –_respondí levantándome del piso_-

-bueno mortal ¡yo soy el gran Black Star! ¡Alaba mi imponente imponencia!

-y-yo s-soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

-Tsubaki Nakatsukasa… Tsubaki, Tsubaki… ¡Tsubaki! ¡Te encontré más rápido de lo que creía! –_Dijo saltando emocionado_- ¡si que soy un dios!

-¿m-me encontraste? –_Pregunté confundida_- ¿a que te refieres?

-Shinigami-Sama me mandó a buscarte, dijo que te llevara a Death City

-¿e-en serio?

-si, vine desde antes que toda esta ciudad se volviera este cuchitril

-¿Por qué te mandaron a buscarme?

-no lo sé, pero es mejor que vengas conmigo, no creo que quieras quedarte sola en este lugar

-e-está bien –_acepté y lo seguí_-

-ahora que lo recuerdo, también había otra chica que también vive en esta ciudad ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Laca…Vaca…Raca…?

-¡¿Maka?!

-¡si, exacto! ¡Maka! Guau pero que nombre más raro _-¿más raro que Raca?_- a ella también tenían que venir a buscarla

-¡entonces vamos por ella! ¡Estaba al otro lado de la grieta!

-no te preocupes alguien ya fue por ella, creo que la había visto mientras todos corrían, pero la perdió de vista porque al parecer se separó de la multitud

-hay no, Maka

-no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ya la encontró

**Pov Maka**

Levantó sus dos zarpas frente a mí e intentó acertarme pero yo me corrí como podía arrastrándome con mi única pierna buena, él monstruo, notablemente desesperado, comenzó a lanzarme arañazo tras arañazo, tratando de golpearme mientras yo lo esquivaba como podía, hasta que en un momento entre arañazo y arañazo tomé el cuchillo firmemente con ambas manos y se lo encesté en el pecho, la bestia se echó para atrás chilló de dolor, aprovechando cada oportunidad que tenía, le enterré el cuchillo una y otra vez y no paré hasta que estaba completamente manchado de sangre y totalmente inmóvil. De pronto el monstruo se transformó en una pequeña bolita flotante de color rojo brillante, la tomé entre mis manos por un momento, la admiré y luego arrastrándome como podía, llegué hasta el fondo de la tienda y ahí me dejé caer en el piso mientras la mujer y su hijo me agradecían y luego se alejaban. Ya en el piso, puse la bolita frente a mí, la volví a admirar y luego cerré mis ojos tratando de descansar y procesar todo lo que sucedía. Un temblor removió el lugar pero luego de un momento se detuvo. Sentí como la puerta del supermercado se abría y unos cuantos pasos que se detuvieron, luego los pasos fueron más rápidos y sentí como alguien corría y se acercaba hasta donde yo estaba, no abrí los ojos, estaba algo cansada, sentí que alguien me movía cuidadosamente.

-¿Maka? ¿Maka Albarn? ¿Estás bien? –_una voz cerca de mí me llamaba_-

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con un chico albino que estaba sentado frente a mí, intenté sentarme pero de inmediato sentí todo el dolor en mi pierna.

-¡au! –_dije viendo mi pierna y luego volví a ver al albino_- ¿Quién eres? ¿Me conoces?  
-Yo soy Soul Eater – _¿En serio se llama así? Que padres más crueles…-_ y te conozco porque Shinigami-Sama y tu padre me enviaron aquí para buscarte, vengo de Death City, el único lugar en donde no han habido terremotos, tsunamis, erupciones de volcanes, demonios, etc.

-¡¿q-que?! No me digas que eso está sucediendo ahora

-pues lo lamento pero es así –_dijo seriamente_-

-n-no, no puede ser todo esto debe ser una horrible pesadilla

-a mi también me gustaría pensar eso, no creerías todo lo que vi antes de encontrarte –_baje la cabeza y para dejar de pensar en todo eso trate de cambiar el tema__**-**_

-si es así ¿por qué Death City es el único lugar en donde no ha sucedido nada?

-pues no lo sé, solo sé que Shinigami-Sama y tú padre me enviaron aquí para buscarte, pero creo que con esa pierna así va a ser más difícil –_comenzó a tocar mi herida y yo lo corrí rápidamente con un fuerte golpe en la cara_-

-¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!

-¡au! bueno, bueno, ¿puedes levantarte?

Comencé a levantarme de a poco con mi pierna izquierda sujetándome de Soul, pero en cuanto puse la pierna derecha en el piso caí de cara, me era imposible sostenerme con esa pierna, me dolía terriblemente.

-n-no puedo

-Maldición -_En ese momento el fijo su vista en la pequeña bolita color rojo que estaba cerca de mí_- esto es un alma de demonio ¿tu mataste un demonio?

-s-si, supongo

-eso explicaría como tu pierna terminó así

Tomó el "alma" del demonio y la guardó en una mochila con la que andaba, me miró y luego se agachó.

-a ver –_puso sus manos debajo de mis piernas y espalda y me levantó_- creo que voy a tener que llevarte así hasta llegar a mi motocicleta

Cuando salimos del supermercado vimos que todo estaba rodeado de esos demonios y cerca estaba una motocicleta apoyada, Soul me sentó en ella y luego él se sentó delante, la encendió y por el ruido del motor todos los demonios nos vieron y se acercaron corriendo a nosotros, desde donde estaba pude ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Soul y sus ojos brillar emocionados. El sol ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo y yo estaba totalmente asustada viendo como un montón de demonios se acercaban a nosotros, yo me apreté más a Soul totalmente aterrada y el ensanchaba su sonrisa partiendo directamente hacia los demonios a toda velocidad y luego con gran facilidad los esquivaba y tomaba un camino para salir de la ciudad mientras todos los demonios nos seguían y luego de un rato se retiraban.

-Bueno Maka, creo que este va a ser un largo viaje –_dijo mirando el camino sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera tan peculiar_-

-¡maldito loco de remate! ¡Nos vas a matar! –_Ahora no sé si preocuparme por mi pierna o por el loco psicópata que está conmigo_-¡socorro!

**Fin capítulo uno**

**Bueeeeno ¿Qué les pareció? A mi por lo menos me encantan las historias de monstruos que acechan las ciudades y aparecen las típicas tipas gritonas entre medio con sus "¡aaaaaaaah!" y sus llantos y cuando los héroes se esconden detrás de alguna porquería y el monstruo está cerca, pero por accidente uno de los héroes hace un ruido y los demonios lo ven y van detrás de ellos, o inventan alguna manera de evitar ser vistos aunque sea por ese ruido, y bueno ¿Qué les pareció el fic? Bueno el próximo capítulo inicia el viaje para nuestros héroes, Black Star y Tsubaki por un lado y Soul y Maka por otro. Nos vemos a la próxima si es que les gustó, Adioooos.**

_Yo no trabajo por dinero sino que por tu aprecio ¿review?_


	2. La locura de Maka y el poder de Tsubaki

**Holitaaaaaaaaas, soy yo, y esta extraña historia en este capítulo aclararé algunas dudas y abajo habrá una pregunta importantísima que me gustaría que contestaran :3 y bueno eso.**

**Agradecimientos especiales aaah: _LittleCarrot24, Amiku-Chan, Doshi-San, Bell Star, liananala_**

_**También a los lectores bajo las sombras chan chan chaaan**_

_**Ahoras nos los molestos y leeans ssss**_

_**La locura de Maka y el poder de Tsubaki**_

**Pov General**

Black Star y Tsubaki avanzaban por un camino sin asfalto, el iba delante de ella y ella estaba muy nerviosa mirando a todos lados por si venía algo. Detrás de ellos se podían ver varios cadáveres de diferentes demonios que Black Star había destruido anteriormente. El sol estaba por ocultarse y Tsubaki iba más nerviosa cada vez, tenía miedo de quedarse en la oscuridad con tantos demonios por todas partes y también tenía miedo de caer de sueño en cualquier momento. La noche anterior a toda esa catástrofe ella no había podido dormir por un terrible presentimiento que en ese momento comprendía.

Black Star había luchado con cada demonio que se atravesaba y aún así no se veía cansado, pero Tsubaki estaba por desfallecer y no quería hacerlo en el piso.

-Black Star, ya es tarde ¿no hay ningún lugar donde podamos pasar la noche?  
-¿Estás cansada? –_preguntó tranquilo._

-Si, y mucho

-Bueno entonces iremos a un lugar que vi cuando venía a buscarte.

-¿En serio?

-Si ¡Tu dios siempre está un paso adelante! ¡Nyajajaja!

Tsubaki quería sonreír pero no puedo evitar pensar en su familia y amigos, sus conocidos, sus profesores y en toda la gente que probablemente estaría muerta. Black Star se dio cuenta de eso e intentó subirle el ánimo.

-Vamos Tsubaki, todo estará bien, estoy seguro de que luego de esto todo el mundo estará feliz y alegre _–"Claro que muchas personas estarán tristes por los muertos y por las terribles perdidas…" pensó-_ Y lo siguiente será pura alegría así que no te preocupes.

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Si lo digo yo es por que es cierto!

-Pero… No dejo de pensar en como estará Maka –_Dijo desanimada._

-¡Si va con alguien como Soul no le sucederá nada malo! Créeme ¡Es uno de mis mejores seguidores!

-¿De verdad?  
-¡Por supuesto!

_**Mientras tanto…**_

-¡Rápido Soul que nos van a matar! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡AAAAAAH! –_Gritaba histérica Maka ya que una multitud de demonios los perseguían._

-No, no moriremos, solo saldremos un poco heridos.

-¡¿Esta maldita moto no puede ir más rápido?!

-¡Deja de gritar en mi oído! ¡Saldremos bien!

En ese momento un montón de demonios se acercaron a ellos por el frente y Maka se puso a gritar más desesperada mientras a Soul se le destrozaba el tímpano.

-¡Si sigues gritando no podré oír cuando vengan los demonios!

-¡No tienes que oírlos! ¡Tienes que verlos! ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

_**Volviendo con Black Star y Tsubaki…**_

-Estoy seguro que estarán perfectamente bien…

Continuaron su travesía hasta que Black Star se alejó del camino y Tsubaki lo siguió de cerca. Se podían divisar las formas de los demonios y sus ojos brillantes en la oscuridad que para suerte de Tsubaki estaban bastante lejos de ellos pero no por eso tenían menos miedo. Entraron a un bosque en donde los matorrales se movían incesantes por el viento y Tsubaki temblaba a cada sonido, estaba muy nerviosa, asustada y estresada, seguramente al llegar a Death City lo primero que haría sería ver a un sicólogo de urgencia. Black Star la llevó hasta una mansión que estaba oculta de la civilización en lo más profundo del bosque, rodeada por una enorme reja y con un jardín bastante amplio con una gran variedad de flores y plantas que habían sido arrancadas por la fuerza de los terremotos y temblores que habían sacudido la tierra. Entraron a la gran mansión y vieron que estaba un poco derrumbada en algunas habitaciones pero seguía en pie aunque con todas las cosas en su interior en el piso.

-Woa ¿Cómo encontraste esto Black Star? –_Preguntó Tsubaki mientras admiraba la gigantesca construcción._

-Es una corta historia: Estaba caminando con Soul cuando el dijo que me había equivocado de camino, peleamos un rato hasta que nos separamos y me puse a caminar solo, en un momento luego de un montón de aventuras con ardillas y conejos llegué hasta aquí, pero claro, cuando aún estaba en pie y cuando gente vivía aquí. Los dueños de esta casa me dijeron como volver y en el camino me encontré con Soul, fin.

-¿Ardillas? A bueno, no importa ¿Pasaremos aquí la noche? ¿Estás seguro? ¿No hay ningún demonio ni nada por el estilo?  
-Pues no lo creo, esto está bastante oculto pero me quedaré despierto en la noche haciendo guardia y registrando el refrigerador.

-Pero sería injusto que yo durmiera y tu no.

-Está bien, quédate despierta, ahí hay una silla en donde puedes sentarte para estar cómoda. –_Dijo apuntando a la silla._

-Ah, gracias.

Tsubaki se sentó y en menos de dos minutos e quedó dormida, Black Star le llevó un frazada y la tapó, luego comenzó a registrar la mansión por si encontraba algo que le sirviese o por si veía un demonio.

La noche había caído y los demonios aprovecharon para acechar a las pobres almas sobrevivientes que aún luchaban, aunque muchas ya habían desaparecido a manos de los demonios o por los constantes Tsunamis y terremotos. Los pocos sobrevivientes intentaban ocultarse en cualquier lugar que pudiera acogerlos, pero la mayoría moría solo en el intento.

**Pov Maka**

-¡Soul! ¡Detente me duele!

-¿otra vez? Así no avanzaremos nada.

-Pero mi pierna me duele mucho y no quiero que se infecte o pase algo peor.

-Ah –_Suspiró pesadamente-_ Bueno, ya es de noche, creo que sería bueno buscar un lugar para descansar.

-Si, tengo mucho sueño, estoy adolorida y estoy cansada de gritar.

-Nadie te obligó a gritar.

Continuamos por bastante rato después hasta que llegamos a una ciudad aparentemente abandonada, casi todas las construcciones estaban en el piso, solo quedaban unos cuantos edificios y un centro comercial en el que Soul estacionó la moto, se bajó y estaba por entrar cuando yo le grité.

-¡Hey Soul! –_El volteó_- No te olvides que no puedo bajar de aquí sola.

-Si, por supuesto, yo te olvidé _–Dijo con un extraño tono en su voz._

-¿No pensabas dejarme verdad? –_Dije cuando él se devolvió._

-Claro que no ¿Cómo crees? –_Respondió bajándome de la moto con el mismo tono de voz._

Entramos al centro comercial y encontramos todos los productos en el piso y la mayoría de las tiendas destrozadas, muy trizadas y que con un pequeño movimiento se derrumbarían. Entramos a una tienda de las pocas que estaban en pie y me dejó en el piso, era una pequeña tienda de zapatos –_o lo que quedaba de ella_- registró el pequeño lugar y luego salió, cerró la reja del local y me dejó encerrada.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a buscar comida, bolsos y algo para ponerte en esa pierna, eres realmente inútil en ese estado.

-Pero que simpático, debes tener un millón de amigos.

El me ignoró y siguió su camino dejándome sola, abandonada, asustada y aún más triste pensando en que tengo una pierna lastimada y estoy en una tienda de zapatos ¡Por lo menos de bolsos pero no de zapatos! Me quedé sentada en el piso esperando a Soul por un largo rato y como no volvía comencé a preocuparme ¿Qué pasaba si me quedaba sola de verdad con la pierna terriblemente lastimada y sin poder moverla? No, eso es exagerar, no ha pasado tanto tiempo como para estar pensando lo peor de inmediato, aunque estaba asustada y preocupada ¡¿Qué pasa si muero?!

En eso aparece Soul con un bolso lleno de cosas y con una bolsa llena de medicamentos y vendas ¿En realidad pensé que Soul había muerto y en vez de preocuparme por él me preocupé por mi? Bueno, es su culpa por tratarme mal todo el camino y por lanzarme de la moto como sacrificio cuando los demonios nos rodearon, sino es por que lo tomé por el cuello cuando iba cayendo y lo tiré conmigo, no me hubiera salvado.

-¿Tienes hambre? –_Preguntó entrando y cerrando la reja tras el._

-¡Si! Y mucha.

-Entonces hay un problema porque no traje para ti. –_Hijo de P…_

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si te dije todo el camino que si no me mataban los demonios sería el hambre.

-Era broma, relájate, vivirás más _–Si, claro relajarme… Idiota-_ Toma –_Me lanzó una bolsa con hamburguesas._

-¿He? ¿Sólo esto? ¿No había nada más?

-Ah, olvidé la langosta en el camino –_dijo con sarcasmo, se cree comediante_.

-Que gracioso.

Tomé una de las hamburguesas y le di una gran mascada, luego me la comí rápidamente, saqué la otra y comencé a comerla igual de rápido que la primera. Soul me veía asombro porque él recién estaba en la mitad de la primera.

-¿Qué demonios estás viendo? –_Dije cortante._

-Nada, solo pensaba en que si comes así quedarás gorda y no puedo llevar a una gorda en la moto, la destrozarías _–Pues entonces lo empujo a el en el camino y me voy a Death City yo sola, llegaría antes._

-No voy a quedar gorda solo por comer rápido unas cuantas hamburguesas un día.

-Así es como inicia –_Dijo dándole una mascada a su comida-_ Y una dama no debe hablar con comida en la boca.  
-Olvidé mis modales en el Apocalipsis, lo lamento tanto señor Soul.

Estuvimos todo el rato diciendo comentarios ofensivos el uno al otro hasta que en un momento nos pusimos a reír como sicópatas.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Por qué me estoy riendo?! –_Dije desesperada_.

-¡Porque te estás volviendo loca! ¡Jajajaja!

-¡El mundo es un desastre y vamos a morir! ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Si! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Moriremos devorados por demonios! ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Lo único que lamento es no haber conocido Disney World!

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡JAJAJAJA! _–Reíamos al unísono hasta quedar sin aire._

-¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir!

No se que rayos sucedió porque luego comencé a llorar mientras Soul repetía una y otra vez "_Moriremos, moriremos, moriremos_". No se si estábamos ebrios o no tengo idea de que le habrá echado Soul a la comida porque luego de llorar nos pusimos serios y luego nos empezamos a preocupar de mi pierna.

-Y bueno… Encontré estas pastillas y estas cosas que no sé para que sirvan pero cuando leí la etiqueta decía que servían para estos dolores y para ayudar a sanar heridas como éstas –_Levantó un frasco y me entregó una botella con agua- _Tómalos, tal vez te ayuden -_¿Tal vez?- _Yo vendaré tu pierna –_Tomó una botella con alcohol y la dio vuelta en mi pierna sin ningún cuidado haciendo que diera un grito que se debió escuchar hasta en China-_ No grites, aún tengo que vendarla –_Me apretó la pierna con la venda hasta que lo golpee en la cara._

Estoy segura que si el demonio no me arrancó la pierna este inútil me la arrancará por su terrible trabajo como médico improvisado.

**Pov Black Star**

Registraba la mansión para asegurarme de que ningún demonio se acercara cuando vi una sombra pasar velozmente detrás de mí hasta perderse en uno de los tantos pasillos de la enorme mansión. Fui hacia donde la sombra había pasado y escuché un fuerte ruido de una puerta cerrándose de golpe. Me dirigí a la habitación de donde provenía el ruido y noté la presencia de algo, o mejor dicho, alguien en aquella habitación.

-¿Quién osa molestar al gran dios Black Star? –_Grité._

La figura de una persona apareció detrás de un mueble y se acercó a mí con paso relajado y las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Quién demonios eres? –_Volví a preguntar_.

-Algo parecido a un demonio _–Dijo acercándose y sonriendo de lado_- Mi nombre es Giriko y vengo por tu alma.

-¿Qué?

El tal Giriko corrió hacia mi e intento darme un puñetazo en la cara, yo fui más rápido me hice a un lado, luego lo tomé de su chaqueta y lo lancé al piso bruscamente.

-Si en verdad deseas mi alma necesitarás más que esos trucos baratos –_Dije arrogante._

El tipo ese se levantó y se sacudió la ropa, luego levantó la cabeza y me observo riendo de lado.

-Pensé que sería más fácil acabar contigo, pero veo que eres un chico muy despierto, creo que usaré algo más a la altura.

El extraño tipo empezó –_Por alguna extraña razón que en ese momento_ _desconocía_- a hacer ruidos de motosierra y de su cuerpo aparecieron las cadenas de una motosierra.

-¡Woa! ¡¿Qué rayos eres tú?! _–Grité asombrado._

-Ya te lo dije, algo parecido a un demonio, soy un arma demoníaca y me mandaron por tu alma y la de la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres nuestras almas?

Giriko se lanzó contra mi e intentó golpearme con una de las cadenas que salían de su brazo, yo lo esquivé y en cuanto tuve la oportunidad le dí una patada en el estomago, el se mantuvo en pie pero escupió un poco de sangre.

-Eres muy fuerte, chico, me darás una buena pelea –_Rió y se acercó corriendo dispuesto a golpearme nuevamente pero se detuvo y miró atentamente a la puerta._

-¿Black Star? ¿Qué sucede? –_Tsubaki estaba en la puerta mirando la escena algo asustada._

-¡Tsubaki!

-¿Esa es la siguiente alma? Que Mal, tendré que destrozar ese precioso cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Tsubaki! ¡Sal de aquí! –_Miré al idiota de la motosierra-_ Tu no estás en posición de decir esas cosas, imbécil –_Grité enojado._

No me había fijado cuando el maldito se acercó a mí y me enterró las cadenas de la motosierra en el hombro mientras se movían furiosamente contra mi piel despedazándola y removiendo la carne de mi hombro que cedía ante la brutal fuerza de la máquina. Mientras que yo gritaba desesperado y me quedaba inmóvil ante tal brutalidad, Giriko reía sin parar como si fuera la mejor comedia del mundo. La motosierra estaba por arrancar mi brazo cuando Tsubaki corrió hacia él e intentó separarlo de mí, Tsubaki tiraba de él y yo solo podía verla apenas por sobre mi hombro que no paraba de soltar sangre y manchar mi poca visibilidad. Giriko la golpeó y la lanzó al piso, yo intenté separarme de él pero la motosierra se enterraba más y más en mi hombro, Tsubaki se levantaba y volvía a la pelea.

-¡Tsubaki! ¡Vete! –_Grité con mis últimas fuerzas._

-¡No! –_Fue lo último que escuché de Tsubaki._

En ese momento las cadenas de Giriko se detuvieron, su risa maniaca también y lo único que se escuchó fue un sollozo de Tsubaki y las gotas de sangre –_mi sangre_- cayendo al piso. Caí de rodillas y vi a Giriko de pie, inmóvil, mirando hacia su estomago desesperado. Busqué con la mirada a Tsubaki y la encontré detrás de Giriko con los ojos abiertos mirando algo lo que no alcanzaba a visualizar.

-M-Mierda –_Dijo Giriko y escupió sangre-_ Maldita, t-tu…

Se volteó y Tsubaki se alejó de el con una mirada aterrorizada. Me fijé en su brazo y me di cuenta de que no terminaba en la mano que había visto hace un rato sino que era una extraña cosa que estaba incrustada en la espalda de Giriko y que podía distinguir metálico. Separó su brazo de la espalda del hombre y un brillo amarillo la envolvió convirtiéndola nuevamente en su mano la que estaba bañada por la sangre de Giriko.

-Tsu-Tsubaki ¿Q-que…? –_No pude continuar porque sentí un terrible dolor en mi brazo._

-Maldita perra… -_Giriko cayó de rodillas al piso_.

Comenzó a registrar con insistencia sus bolsillos y sacó un extraño papel.

-¿Q-Que es…? _–Tsubaki no terminó su frase porque el papel "absorbió" a Giriko._

Tsubaki corrió hacia mí y se arrodillo a mi lado, comenzó a sollozar.

-Tsubaki, ¿Me volví loco?

-Creo que los dos estamos locos –_Dijo llorando._

-Todo esto es muy raro.

Tomé mi brazo y vi como corría la sangre por la herida abierta.

_**¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? ¿Qué quiere Shinigami-Sama de nosotros? Y más importante ¿Qué es Tsubaki?**_

**Fin**

**Chan chan chaaaan…**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora el momento de la verdad, la pregunta de oro (redoble de tambores) trrrrrrrrrrr (eso es el sonido de los tambores)**

**La verdad yo no sé si colocar romance, porque nunca he escrito algo así, entonces mi pregunta es… ¿Cuál es su plato favorito?... Ok, esa no es…**

**¿Quieren que coloque romance? Déjenlo en un revieeeew. Claro que no será así como "María Juana no sabes cuanto te amo y te conozco de hace dos minutos ¡Bésame!" "Digo lo mismo Carlos Antonio".**

**Otra cosa, si, la historia avanza rápido (muy rápido) y en vez de contestar preguntas agregué más (Cata baka baka baka baka) pero así es la vida, así es la democracia y la inmensa mayoría.**

**Bueeeeeeeenoooop.**

**Saratoya… Digo… Sayonara.**

**Nos vemos la próxima (no, no nos veremos) que les vaya bien y trataré de subir los capítulos más seguidamente ¡Saldré de vacaciones de verano!**

_No escribo por dinero, sólo por tu aprecio… ¿Review?_


	3. El capítulo especial de Soul (parte uno)

_**En verdad lo siento por la tardanza, pero aquí está el tercer capítulo, el cambio de portada y el cambio de título.**_

_**Agradecimientos a: Bell Star (Mi maestra ¡Sensei!) y a LittleCarrot24 (tengo hambre)**_

_**Sin más preámbulos el tercer capítulo…**_

**El capítulo especial de Soul (parte uno)**

**Pov Soul**

Estaba felizmente durmiendo luego de un muy extraño y mortal día el que fue ayer. Trataba de descansar y olvidar todos los problemas de mi vida pero para mi mala suerte el mundo no me deja descansar y cuando estaba de lo mejor durmiendo me empezaron a mover desesperadamente de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué quieres? –_Dije sin abrir los ojos._

-¡D-Despierta! ¡Ha-hay una a-araña, Mátala! –_Decía desesperada mientras me zamarreaba con más fuerza._

-Mataste un demonio y no puedes matar una estúpida araña, no puedo creer lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser.

Sentí algo peludo en mi rostro y pensé que podía ser la famosa araña de la que hablaba Maka, o tal vez su cabello chocaba con mi cara. Abrí los ojos cuando dejé de sentir los gritos aterrados de Maka, miré hacia el frente y me encontré con una especie de enorme cien pies que estaba parado en seis de sus patas y que en su parte superior se alzaba el torso desnudo de una mujer saliendo del cien pies la cual tenía unas antenas que brillaban en la punta, también tenía una especie de sombrero verde con ojos rojos, en la parte del cien pies que correspondería a las "patas traseras" tenía un par de enormes alas que movía de vez en cuando. Tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que pude suponer que veía por el par de ojos que tenía en el "sombrero". Lo bueno de esto es que el cien pies estaba detrás de la reja que tenía la tienda de zapatos. Busqué a Maka en la tienda y la encontré acurrucada en una esquina tomando la parte herida de su pierna con fuerza.

-Eso no es una araña –_Le dije serio._

-Pues lo parece –_Dijo asustada._

-No soy una araña –_Se escuchó decir al demonio con voz aterradora y de cierto modo distorsionada-_ Mi nombre es Maya y vengo por sus almas.

Me fijé en el demonio de nombre Maya y sentí algo cálido bajar por mi nariz.

-¡Soul! ¡¿Te golpeó la Maya?! ¡Estás sangrando por la nariz! –_Gritó Maka._

-Hem… Sí, la Maya me golpeó _-¡¿No podría ponerse algo que cubra su torso?!_

El enorme insecto-mujer comenzó a lanzar una especie de esporas dentro de la tienda que ardían al contacto.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! –_Dije viendo como las esporas quemaban mis brazos._

Me giré para ver como estaba Maka y vi que en su esquinita no llegaban las esporas. Me puse en la esquina junto a ella y traté de pensar como escapar de ahí. Miré a la Maya y esta aún no dejaba de lanzar las esporas, esperé que se detuviera y cuando lo hizo caminé lentamente hacia ella evitando ver la parte de mujer en el enorme insecto. De pronto sus manos se transformaron en cuchillas y pasaron entre las rejas tratando de golpearme.

-¡Soul! ¡Soul! –_Escuché a Maka gritar y me volteé-_ ¡Un ducto de ventilación! –_Me dijo señalando el pequeño hoyo el cual estaba más destrozado de lo que debería, tal vez por el vendedor que trató de escapar de aquel lugar._

Me devolví hacia donde estaba Maka y antes de que me moviera la Maya rozó un poco de mi rostro con su cuchillo dejando un hilillo de sangre correr por mi cara. Maka me estaba esperando y en ese momento recordé su pierna.

-¿Puedes mover la pierna? –_Pregunté tocando con cuidado la herida._

-Si, un poco.

Dejé que Maka pasara primero y luego yo fui detrás de ella –_Lo que por cierto no fue muy bonito ya que por donde pasaba dejaba un camino de sangre y manchó todos mis pantalones, además de que era muy lenta-_ Y cuando al fin vimos una nueva rendija de ventilación que estaba debajo de nosotros, observé y vi a la Maya debajo buscando algo. Maka apresuró el paso, pero en el momento en que estábamos por pasar a la Maya completamente la pierna herida de Maka de una manera que aún desconozco –_Tal vez por la sangre-_ se resbaló y con ella cayó Maka bruscamente, para nuestra suerte el ducto de ventilación no se rompió, pero hizo un gran sonido que alertó a la Maya y miró hacia donde estábamos. Como yo estaba detrás de Maka, quedé justo en la rejilla y la Maya me vio. En un ataque de desesperación empujé a Maka y ella, entre la sangre, se deslizó por el ducto hasta bajar por un lugar donde ya no podía verla. Yo, mientras tanto, avancé lo más rápido que pude y la Maya volvió a transformar sus manos en cuchillos y comenzó a cortar el ducto por donde pasaba. En un momento cortó por donde pasaba mi pierna derecha y está quedó colgando del ducto pero logré volver a subir y continué arrastrándome hasta que caí por otro ducto que me llevó al subterráneo del centro comercial. Salí del ducto y comencé a caminar buscando a Maka.

-¡Maka! ¡Maka! ¿Dónde estás? –_Gritaba por todo el lugar hasta que escuché un sonido proviniendo de una esquina, me acerqué y encontré un enorme demonio azul, con brazos que llegaban hasta el piso, ojos negros, boca completamente abierta con un poco de sangre chorreando y donde solo se apreciaba el negro de su interior- _¡Otro demonio!

Comencé a correr en busca de Maka –_no me malentiendan, no soy un cobarde, solo que como el centro comercial tenía demonios hasta debajo de las piedras era mejor estar seguro de que Maka estaba bien, y además porque quería encontrar urgentemente un baño-_ Subí las escaleras rápidamente y llegué hasta la puerta que daba la entrada al primer piso del centro comercial, abrí la puerta y noté que el demonio anterior estaba tras mis pasos y me seguía rápidamente. Cuando llegué al primer piso me encontré nuevamente con la Maya pero esta no me vio, así que pasé por detrás de ella sin que me viera y llegué a una tienda de ropa, me quedé allí unos momentos viendo si la Maya volteaba a verme, al no hacerlo, volví a pasar detrás de ella. La Maya estaba ocupada atacando algo y pensé que podía ser Maka, con cautela me acerqué para ver mejor y me di cuenta de que era el demonio azul que me estaba siguiendo hace un rato. El demonio la atacaba con fuertes golpes de sus brazos y la Maya se quedaba mirándolo, en un momento la Maya convirtió su mano en el cuchillo más grande que he visto en mi vida –_Lo más probable es que era un machete-_ de un corte mató al pobre infeliz y devoró su alma. En ese momento supe que los demonios no solo comían almas humanas, si no que también se devoraban entre ellos, tal vez para no tener competencia a la hora de matar humanos, o tal vez por la falta de humanos, no lo sé.

Traté de evitar a la Maya otra vez y pasé hasta que llegué a la entrada del centro comercial, pensé en salir, pero Maka podría aún estar dentro, o tal vez salió… No, imposible, con la pierna tan lastimada es imposible que haya salido. Me devolví y vi que la Maya estaba por voltearse, así que rápidamente me puse detrás de ella evitando que me viera y encontré a Maka oculta en una tienda de bolsos, corrí hacia ella sin que la Maya me viera y me senté en el suelo a su lado.

-¿Dónde estabas? –_Preguntó entre preocupada y enojada_.

-Estaba en el baño lanzando monedas al inodoro ¡te estaba buscando! ¿Qué otra cosa creías que hacía?

-Cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí si tu pierna está tan mal?

-Gateando, aunque dolía avanzaba más que intentando caminar, aunque…_-Miró su pierna y yo la miré también, las pocas costras que tenía se habían salido-_ Esto hará que cicatrice más lento.

-Bien, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?  
-Es fácil, la Maya es gigante pero es muy lenta y será fácil evadirla, además que no puede ver lo que sucede detrás de ella, no tiene visibilidad de su trasero.

-¿Tienes que ser tan vulgar?

-Está bien, tiene poca visibilidad de su retaguardia.

Me coloqué de espalda a Maka y señalé para que subiera, se demoró un poco pero lo hizo, me levanté y caminé hacia la entrada de la tienda, la Maya miraba hacia nuestra dirección y esperé nuevamente a que volteara, cuando lo hizo corrí lo más rápido que pude a la entrada del centro comercial que estaba completamente destrozada –_Tal vez por los terremotos, tal vez por los demonios…-_ Y salimos.

-Al fin afuera –_Dijo Maka relajándose_.

-Yo no estaría tan tranquilo, aquí debe haber cientos de demonios y estoy hablando solamente de esta ciudad.

Maka hizo un sonido de cansancio y yo fui a buscar mi moto, cuando llegué a donde estaba estacionada, me di cuenta de que había desaparecido.

-M-Mi, ¡MI MOTOOOO! ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ?! –_Me desesperé tanto al no verla que no me di cuenta cuando solté a Maka y corrí al espacio vacío_- Moto, ¿Dónde estás? ¡Háblame!

-Soul…

-Mi preciosa, mi hermosa, mi querida moto ¿Dónde estás? –_Dije al borde de las lágrimas._

-Soul…

-Bebé, cariño, amor mío ¿Dónde te fuiste?

-¡Soul! –_Gritó Maka desde el piso_.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¿Acaso no vez que estoy sufriendo?

-Idiota, mira a tu izquierda.

Miré y vi a un sucio y maldito desconocido en mi hermosa y bella moto a toda velocidad.

-¡NO! ¡MALDITO! ¡Ven aquí para que te rompa la cara! –_Levanté a Maka rápidamente y la puse en mi espalda, no le di tiempo para decir nada y salí corriendo tras el maldito_- ¡Ven aquí estúpido idiota!

-S-Soul… -_Maka apenas podía hablar por la rapidez con la que iba_.

No sé quien es, pero al maldito que se robo mi moto, no lo queda mucho tiempo de vida.

Mientras corría unos demonios que quedaban en la ciudad comenzaron a seguirnos y eso me dio más ánimo para correr, hasta que en un momento cansancio y el hambre me ganaron –_Son un par de idiotas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer_- Caí al piso con Maka sobre mi y aplasté su pierna más aún.

-¡Mierda! ¡Córrete! ¡Me aplastas la pierna mala! –_je, que gracioso, siempre he pensado que la gente se pone a decir cosas como esas ¿Qué quiere decir? Seguramente su pierna intentó matarla en algún momento y por eso es mala, la gemela malvada de su otra_ _pierna_ -¡Ya córrete! –_Me empujó y caí de cara al piso._

-¡Au!... ¿No sientes que olvidamos algo?

En ese momento los demonios que nos estaban persiguiendo se lanzaron contra nosotros y sentí que Maka, muy asustada, tomaba la manga de mi polerón y la lanzaba para abajo desesperada, como si con eso se fuera a relajar.

-¡Soul!

Cuando los demonios estaban muy cerca comencé a darles patadas para que se marcharan o para que no se acercaran tanto. Sentí que Maka se había detenido y cuando miro hacia atrás y la encuentro mirando a un demonio que estaba unos metros frente a ella. Los demás demonios se alejaron corriendo, esto no me gusta. Si tan solo la pierna de Maka no estuviera tan mal, podría levantarse y correr, por desgracia ese no era el caso. Me puse lentamente al lado de Maka para que el demonio no se sobresaltara, cuando llegué junto a ella el demonio nos pasó de largo y se fue tras un perro que corría por la calle.

-E-El veía el movimiento –_Tartamudeó Maka_- Como un Tiranosaurio-Rex.

-Nos salvamos, ahora tengo que seguir buscando mi moto.

-¿Por qué no solo sacas otro vehículo?

-Por que mi moto, es _**Mi**_ moto.

-Eres un idiota, ahora levántame rápido que tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿Segura que no puedes caminar?  
la ayudé a levantarse pero nuevamente caía bruscamente al piso. Sería todo mucho más fácil si ella pudiera caminar, avanzaríamos más rápido, huiríamos más rápido y mi espalda no dolería tanto, pero como no puede hacer eso es solo una carga. La cargué en mi espalda nuevamente y sentí un largo suspiro proviniendo de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?  
-Quiero caminar, me siento realmente inútil y no me gusta sentirme así.

-Debe haber una manera en que puedas moverte más fácilmente, por lo menos hasta que tu pierna se recupere.

-¿Qué pasa si mi pierna nunca se recupera? –_Dijo con un tono de voz muy triste_.

-Tendré que llevarte en mi espalda el resto de tu vida –_Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza_- Au, no tenías porque hacer eso.

-Si, si tenía, hablando de tener, tengo hambre.

-Vamos a buscar comida y luego al idiota que pronto no tendrá descendencia.

-Soul, se acabó, no lo encontrarás, se fue de la ciudad a quien sabe donde y nunca lo volveremos a ver, tu moto se perdió, ahora busquemos otra.

-Pero yo quiero mi moto.

-Si la quisieras tanto no abrías dejado las llaves puestas.

Con eso la conversación acabó y fuimos a una tienda. –_Ni loco regreso al centro comercial_- En la tienda solo habían dulces, galletas, cigarrillos y cosas por el estilo, de esas que se encuentran en las pequeñas tiendas cercanas a las casas de cualquier persona. –_El salvamento del hambre por solo una moneda_- Dejé a Maka en el piso y eché unas cuantas galletas en mi mochila mientras que ella comía unos dulces y tomaba un jugo. Cuando acabé mi labor, tomé mi desayuno comiéndome las galletas que no metí en mi mochila. Desgraciadamente en este mundo uno no puede hacer nada tranquilo porque siempre aparece un demonio con sus "_me voy a comer tu alma_" y esas cosas, frente a nosotros, estaba el demonio que veía el movimiento, nos quedamos quietos, nerviosos, con el corazón en el cuello y el alma en la piel –_Que dichos estos…_- Solo podía sentir mi respiración mientras el demonio olfateaba a su alrededor. Se acercó a mí y comenzó a oler mi pelo y mi cara mientras se relamía, luego se alejó y olfateó el aire, una mosca pasó a su lado volando y el demonio se la tragó a penas la vio, tenía unos increíbles reflejos. Se volvió a acercar a mi y luego vio –_Si se puede decir así_- a Maka, quien estaba más nerviosa que yo en el piso, solo sentía mi respiración, los pasos del demonio y si me concentraba podía escuchar la respiración de Maka. El demonio ya estaba cerca de ella y la olfateó, su respiración se aceleró junto con el constante movimiento de su pecho que subía y bajaba, el demonio notó esto y gruñó ligeramente. En ese momento pasó lo que menos podía pasar, una mosca, una simple y estúpida mosca, pasó a un lado del demonio atrayendo su atención, el demonio la siguió y de todos los malditos lugares en donde se podía posar una maldita mosca se posó justo en mi nariz y empezó a caminar. El demonio hipnotizado por su movimiento se lanzó contra mí y me votó al piso _–Nunca entenderé la manía de esos bichitos por posarse sobre las personas para molestar, de todos los lugares justo les da la gana de posarse sobre las personas-_ Claramente no podía dejar que esa cosa me destrozara la nariz por una mosca así que comencé a forcejear con él. El demonio se dio cuenta que yo estaba vivo y trato de morder mi rostro desesperado y lanzando su asquerosa saliva contra mi, Maka intentó acercarse y yo la detuve con un grito.

-¡No te muevas!

-¡Pero Soul tú…!

-¡No importa! ¡Pase lo que pase no te muevas! Hasta que él se vaya, no me rendiré fácilmente.

Maka no me hizo caso e intentó acercarse a mi pero yo no la dejé y comencé a patear un estante con botellas hasta que cayó he hizo una separación entre nosotros. El demonio seguía tratando de morderme mientras Maka gritaba mi nombre y trataba de pasar el estante, la vi un momento y noté como veía horrorizada la escena.

-Hoy no voy a morir.

Levanté mi brazo con cuidado pero el demonio le dio una fuerte mordida, di un pequeño grito tratando de aguantar el dolor de como trataba de separarme la mano del brazo y sin esperar más tiempo cambié de forma mi brazo dentro de su boca, el demonio comenzó a chillar desesperado y yo seguí moviendo lo que antes era mi brazo dentro de su boca cortando más y más. Cuando el demonio al fin se detuvo lo quité de encima y lo lancé a un lado. Me acerqué a Maka quien me miraba muy sorprendida, había olvidado regresar mi mano a su forma original, la transformé y traté de ayudar a Maka a salir de detrás del estante. Al momento de extenderle mi mano me di cuenta que estaba bañada en un líquido de color azul que era, probablemente, la sangre del demonio.

-Que asco –_Me limpié el extraño líquido para poder ver como estaban las heridas de la mordedura_- ¿He? ¿Pero qué es esto? –_No tenía ningún solo rasguño en mi mano._

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Cómo transformaste tu mano en un cuchillo?

-N-No es nada, es solo algo que sé hacer de pequeño.

-¿No es nada?... ¡Ya lo entendí! Me volví loca después de todo, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Dónde estoy? Debo estar en un manicomio.

-No estás loca, hasta donde sé, aprendí a hacer esto cuando era pequeño pero no lo volví hacer porque todos pensarían que soy un monstruo o algo peor –_En ese momento Maka sacó un libro de alguna extraña dimensión desconocida y me lo lanzó a la cabeza_- ¡Au! ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Por idiota, pudiste hacer eso en el camino, o cuando nos rodearon los demonios, aquí no hay nadie que pueda creer que eres un monstruo, idiota.

-E-Eso supongo.

-Ahora sácame de aquí.

-Espera un momento.

Levanté la manga de mi polerón y vi una de las quemaduras que me dejó la Maya con sus esporas –_Cuando me atacó no lo traía puesto_- y remojé un poco de la sangre del demonio en mi brazo, las quemaduras se desvanecieron en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Es justo lo que necesitábamos! Ven aquí, Maka.

-¿Me remojarás esa porquería en la pierna?

-Te hará bien, tu pierna se recuperará y podrás caminar.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es más peligroso de lo que aparenta?

-Solo confía en que no puede pasar nada peor.

-Está bien.

Puso su pierna y yo le eché el poco de sangre que estaba en el piso, cerró sus ojos para… Bueno la verdad no tengo idea de para que rayos cerró los ojos, pero lo hizo.

-¿Tienes un trapito? –_Le pregunté._

-No –_Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados_- pero de seguro por aquí hay algún trapito.

Busqué un trapito limpio hasta que lo encontré, se lo entregué a Maka y ella abrió un solo ojo -¿Para que me pasas este trapito?- _Preguntó mirando curiosa al trapito_.

-Para que te limpies la sangre de la pierna.

-Está bien.

Cuando se limpió la pierna se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía la enorme herida, comenzó a mover su pierna, la movió feliz por varios minutos hasta que se levantó y comenzó a saltar alegre mientras repetía "_Puedo caminar, puedo camina, puedo pelar, golpear, patear, correr, saltar y más que nada caminar_".

-Bien, ahora con esto se nos facilita el viaje, se nos facilita un montón –Dije alegre.

-Si, estoy literalmente un paso más cerca de poder reunirme de nuevo con Tsubaki y llegar a descansar a Death City.

-Si, descansar…

No puedo decirle a Maka aún, prefiero que ella tenga la esperanza de que al llegar a Death City todo será mejor. Shinigami-Sama no le dijo a Black Star, solo me lo dijo a mí, quiere mantenerlo en secreto hasta que lleguemos a Death City, no será un descanso, este viaje es solo el punto de partida.

**Fin capítulo tres…**

**Chan chan chaaan…**

_**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Pues yo creo que debería explicar más lo que sucede (y subir los capítulos más seguido u_u)**_

_**Bueno, estuve algo ocupada pero no se preocupen trataré más aún de hacer más seguidos los capítulos TT_TT (en verdad perdón)**_

_**Bueno si no hay más que decir adiós, nos leemos la próxima…**_

_No trabajo por dinero solo por tu aprecio ¿Review?_


End file.
